Natural-Our Destiny
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: twoshot. yunjae.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Natural – Our Destiny

Genre: Romance.

Rate: T

Length: Twoshot (1 of 2)

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. Typo. Tidak sesuai EYD.

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[Natural – Our Destiny]

.

_Di sebuah taman di kota New York pada suatu sore, seorang anak berumur 10 tahun bernama Yunho sedang mendribel bola dan memasukkannya ke ring, olahraga favoritnya, basket. Setelah dirasa cukup dan nafasnya mulai beradu, Yunho mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan berbaring pada kursi taman yang panjang. Ia pejamkan matanya kemudian tak berapa lama ia tertidur karena rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya. _

"_Gom se mari ga.. Han chib-e isseo… Appa gom… Eomma gom… Joongie gom…"_

_Samar-samar terdengar seseorang menyenandungkan lagu. _

'_Apa aku sedang bermimpi?' batin Yunho masih dengan mata terpejam. _

"_Appa gomeun ttung ttung hae… Eomma gomeun neul ssin-hae…" _

_Penasaran dengan pemilik suara merdu itu, cepat-cepat ia bangun lalu menghampiri asal suara. Hingga tak berapa lama ia berjalan, telah sampailah ia di bawah pohon yang besar dimana tak jauh darinya ada anak yang ia yakini seumuran dengannya yang merupakan asal suara indah yang menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak itu. Tanpa sadar, bola basket di genggamannya terlepas dan menggelinding ke arah anak tersebut. _

_Anak yang sedang bermain ayunan itu sedikit terkejut ada bola yang datang ke arahnya, dengan wajah bingung yang sangat lucu ia bergumam sambil memungut bola itu, "Ung?" lalu pandangannya ia arahkan ke sekeliling dan retina matanya menangkap sosok anak yang tak jauh darinya. _

_Yunho menunjuk bola di genggaman anak itu, "Bolaku." _

_Jaejoong, anak yang sedang menggenggam bola itu tersenyum lebar, ia senang karena anak yang berdiri tak jauh darinya berbicara bahasa Korea dan itu artinya sebentar lagi (mungkin) ia akan punya teman, "Kutendang, ne?" ujarnya dengan suara keras. _

_Yunho menangkap bola basketnya yang ditendang Jaejoong lalu berseru, "Kau salah, cara memainkan bola ini bukan ditendang." _

_Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho agar mereka tak usah berteriak-teriak ketika mengobrol. _

"_Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan matanya berkedip lucu. _

_Refleks, Yunho mengusap-usap puncak kepala Jaejoong, "Lihat, ne?" kemudian ia berlari menuju lapangan basket di taman itu lalu melakukan slam dunk yang cukup keren untuk anak berumur 10 tahun. _

_Namun sialnya Yunho hari ini, bola basket yang baru saja dimasukkannya ke ring memantul lalu mengenai kepalanya. Anak itu pun jatuh terbaring. _

_Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho, "Gwaenchanayo?" _

"_Appo.." ringis Yunho sambil mengusap-usap bagian kebalanya yang terkena bola. _

"_What did you do to my son?!" bentak seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja datang dan langsung menarik Yunho ke dalam pelukannya. _

_Jaejoong yang memang takut dengan orang asing apalagi dibentak seperti itu segera lari meninggalkan Yunho dan yeoja paruh baya itu dengan muka merah dan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras. _

_Walau samar, Yunho melihat bulir air mata itu dan seketika rasa bersalah menyerangnya. _

"_Eomma, dia tidak berbuat jahat padaku. Aku terjatuh karena terkena bolaku sendiri." _

.

~yunjae~

.

"Joongie, makanlah. Ini kan ayam goreng kesukaanmu."

"Shireoo.. Joongie mau es krim vanilla, Chunnie.."

"Tapi Joongie sedang sakit flu, tidak boleh makan es krim." Ujar seorang namja yang dipanggil 'Chunnie' itu tak mau kalah. "Kalau Joongie tak mau makan, tidak akan cepat sembuh dan akan lebih lama lagi boleh makan es krimnya." Lanjutnya.

"Biar saja.. Joongie sebal sama Chunnie. Joongie tidak akan bicara lagi sama Chunnie."

Yoochun, namja tampan yang memiliki jidat cukup luas itu kini sedang di taman yang terletak di belakang sebuah gedung dimana tak banyak orang disana. Ia sedang bersama sepupunya yang memang memiliki retardasi mental (keterbelakangan mental). Sengaja ia izin pulang kerja lebih cepat karena sepupunya ini bilang ingin makan di restoran cepat saji yang menu andalannya adalah ayam goreng, namun akhirnya Jaejoong, sepupunya lebih memilih _take away_ dan makan di belakang gedung. Wajar sih, Jaejoong memang tidak suka suasana ramai, tapi ayolah.. ia sudah menuruti semua keinginan sepupunya itu masa sekarang dia malah didiamkan seperti ini?

Yoochun akhirnya hanya duduk tanpa bicara, pasalnya sepupunya itu sangat keras kepala, cari mati bila masih mengajaknya bicara sekarang apalagi memaksanya makan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memandangi segelintir orang-orang yang lewat di hadapannya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah sepupunya, 'Tak menarik.. tidak ada yeoja cantik yang lewat.' pikirnya.

BYUUR

BLETAK

KLONTANG

Dari atas, sebuah kaleng yang masih berisi kopi jatuh tepat mengenai jidat Yoochun dan isinya tumpah membasahi kepala dan sebagian tubuhnya.

Sontak orang-orang yang melihat Yoochun menertawakannya. Amarah namja berjidat luas itu sudah sampai di ubun-ubun dan hendak meledak, namun terhenti karena mendengar Jaejoong tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. Chunnie lucu." Ujar Jaejoong di sela tawanya sambil tangannya menyendok nasi dan ayam goreng yang sedari tadi didiamkan saja di meja.

'Syukurlah.' Batin Yoochun.

"Ya! Yang di bawah sana, jangan buang sampah sembarangan. Kaleng yang ada di dekat kakimu cepat dibuang…" perintah seseorang dari lantai 5 gedung yang ada di belakang Yoochun.

Yoochun yang kesal pada orang yang memerintah itu, yang sebenarnya adalah pelaku pembuangan itu mengambil kaleng yang ada di dekat kakinya lalu meremasnya. Kemudian dengan kaki yang menghentak, ia berjalan memasuki gedung menuju lantai 5, "Siaaaal.. orang itu. Awas saja." gerutunya.

"Ya!" seru Yoochun keras pada namja di hadapannya.

"Kau yang tadi. Sudah dibuang kalengnya? Tolong lain kali jangan buang sampah sembarangan, ne?" ujar namja yang ternyata berwajah imut itu-setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam benak Yoochun ketika pertama melihat wajah namja itu sebelum ia menuturkan perkataan yang menyebalkan baginya.

Mendengar itu membuat Yoochun tambah kesal, ia makin keras meremas kaleng di genggamannya lalu melemparnya ke arah namja yang seenaknya memerintahnya tadi.

"Ya! Kenapa dibuang disini? Kau benar-benar…" belum selesai Junsu, si namja imut itu bicara, sudah diinterupsi oleh Yoochun.

"Itu kaleng yang kau buang yang bahkan masih ada isinya dan tumpah semua membasahi kepalaku, tau." Geram Yoochun.

"Eh?" Junsu mengambil kaleng yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dan sedikit mengamatinya, "Benar. Ini kopiku. Pantas saja tadi tiba-tiba hilang, ternyata jatuh.", Ia lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Ia lalu menghampiri Yoochun dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Mianhae.." ucapnya.

'Sepertinya sedikit mengerjainya boleh juga.' pikir Yoochun.

Memang dasar Yoochun ini orang iseng.

"Shireo… minta maaf sambil bersujud di hadapanku."

"Mwo? Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus bersujud segala?"

"Kau kan memang salah.."

"Tapi kau keterlaluan. Mau cari ribut, eoh?", Junsu menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya, "Jangan kau pikir karena badanku kecil, aku tidak berani padamu."

"Ya ya ya.. hentikan."

Namja berjidat luas itu kewalahan menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Junsu.

Karena Junsu tak kunjung berhenti menyerangnya, Yoochun pun membalas. Tak mereka pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang heran dengan kelakuan mereka yang bagaikan anak kecil itu.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Chunnie kenapa lama sekali..?" keluh Jaejoong.

"Haus.." gumam namja cantik itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mencari apa saja yang kira-kira bisa ia minum.

Lelah berkeliling karena tak menemukan apapun yang bisa diminum, apalagi ia tak memegang uang karena memang tak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya, Jaejoong duduk di sebuah ayunan yang ada di sudut taman dan menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, "Gom se mari ga.. Han chib-e isseo… Appa gom… Eomma gom… Joongie gom… Appa gomeun ttung ttung hae… Eomma gomeun neul ssin-hae…"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja berpostur tinggi tegap memeluk Jaejoong hingga membuat namja cantik itu bingung dan sedikit takut, "Nu.. nugu? Ke.. kenapa Joongie dipeluk?"

Namun setelah itu Jaejoong merasa sedikit hangat, karena itu hanya ada setitik air mata di kedua sudut doe eyesnya. Biasanya ia akan menangis keras bila ada orang asing yang baginya menakutkan.

"Appa.." panggil seorang bocah berusia 8 tahun pada namja berpostur tinggi tegap itu.

Tak dapat respon, bocah itu mengulangi panggilannya dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, "Appaaaa…" sambil menarik-narik jas yang dikenakan oleh namja yang dipanggilnya 'appa' itu.

Terkejut, Jaejoong segera melepas pelukan antara dirinya dengan namja tegap tersebut lalu beralih pada bocah yang ada di belakangnya, "Ya! Itu appamu, eoh? Bilang padanya jangan peluk-peluk Joongie.. Joongie kan… ta.. takut.. dan malu…" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan menggaruk-garuknya walau tidak gatal.

"Pppfft… hihihi.. ajusshi lucu. Sudah besar tapi berbicara seperti dongsaeng Min." ucap bocah itu.

Walau tak mengerti maksud perkataan bocah itu, Jaejoong yang merasa mendapat teman malah ikut terkekeh.

"Ah ne, jangan panggil 'ajusshi', panggil 'Joongie' saja ne? Kau siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah itu.

"Changmin." Jawab bocah itu sambil menjabat tangan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, Joongie panggil kau Minnie, ne?"

"Eh.. eumm boleh saja."

"Naah.. mulai sekarang Joongie dan Minnie bertemaan.."

Changmin membelalakkan matanya sedikit terkejut dengan sikap 'teman' barunya itu. Sejurus kemudian ia tertawa disusul oleh Jaejoong yang mengikutinya. Entah apa yang ditertawakan oleh dua orang beda usia yang baru saja bertemu dan menjadi akrab itu, tapi yang pasti keduanya sedang merasa sangat senang dengan alasan masing-masing.

"Hyung… Changmin…" ujar seorang namja imut yang baru saja datang menghampiri Yunho, si namja bertubuh tegap yang memeluk Jaejoong tadi.

"Yeah.. saat berbicara dengan namja yang sedang bersamanya sekarang itu, dia tertawa begitu saja." respon Yunho seakan menjawab kebingungan Junsu, si namja imut.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Molla."

Yunho memperhatikan penampilan Junsu, sepupunya itu yang sedikit berantakan, "Kau.. apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau tambah jelek begitu?" tanyanya.

"Ukh.. ini karena seseorang berjidat lebar yang tadi cari ribut denganku."

"Chunnie…" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba meninggalkan Changmin yang sedari tadi mengobrol-entah apa dengannya menuju sepupu yang memang ditunggu kedatangannya oleh si namja cantik itu.

"Itu dia orangnya, hyung." Tunjuk Junsu pada Yoochun yang baru datang.

Yoochun melihat ke arah orang yang menunjuknya, "Aaaah.. kau orang yang menyebalkan tadi."

"Ya! Enak saja.. kau yang menyebalkan." Marah Junsu sambil berjalan ke arah Yoochun lalu berkacak pinggang saat sampai di hadapan namja berjidat luas itu.

"Heh? Cari ribut lagi, eoh?"

"Siapa takut!"

"Ya! Kalian berdua.. tidak malu eoh dilihat oleh orang-orang?" ujar Yunho bermaksud melerai dua makhluk yang sudah tidak tau tempat atau tidak tau diri lebih tepatnya. Namun sepertinya tak berhasil karena mereka masih saling melemparkan _deathglare_ kepada lawan masing-masing. Saat hendak mengeluarkan jurus, pergerakan Yoochun terinterupsi oleh suara Jaejoong, "Chunnie, Joongie haus.."

"Eh? Makanmu sudah habis, Joongie?"

"Uhm."

"Kalau begitu, kajja beli minum." Ajak Yoochun sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Beli es krim vanilla ne, Chunnie. Kajja Minnie ikut."

Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Changmin menarik bocah itu untuk mengikuti mereka pergi.

Mau tak mau, Yunho dan Junsu mengikuti Jaechunmin.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sih?" kesal Yoochun pada Junsu.

"Ya! Kau terlalu percaya diri, jidat lebar.. aku memang harus menjaga Changmin. Kalau kau tak suka, salahkan saja kekasihmu yang menarik bocah itu untuk mengikuti kalian."

"Ya! Tidak usah menghina segala. Lagipula, dia bukan kekasihku."

Sedikit lega Yunho rasakan, pasalnya ia sama seperti Junsu, mengira Jaejoong adalah kekasih Yoochun.

Kini Yunjaeyoosumin sedang berada di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi, dengan Changmin dan Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk yang terpisah dari Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun karena mereka tak ingin acara makan es krim porsi jumbo mereka terganggu oleh ketiga orang itu, terutama Yoosu yang bagi Jaemin sangat berisik sedari tadi.

"Ah.. hmm.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" ujar Yunho lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoochun, "Sebelumnya perkenalkan. Jung Yunho imnida… dan ini Junsu, sepupuku."

Yoochun menjabat tangan Yunho, "Park Yoochun.", melepaskan jabatan tangan itu kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman lalu berujar kembali, "Tanya tentang Jaejoong hyung? Yah, semua orang juga menanyakannya. Ia mengalami retardasi mental…"

"Itu aku sudah tau.."

"Lalu kau takut Jae hyung menyakiti Changmin karena penyakitnya itu? Tenang saja, Jae hyung tidak akan seperti itu." Ujar Yoochun cepat seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho.

"Bu.. bukan itu. Jaejoong.. apa dia pernah ke Amerika?"

Yoochun sedikit tersentak, "Ka.. kau tau darimana?"

"Amerika? Apa namja yang waktu itu hyung ceritakan padaku?" sela Junsu.

Yoochun hanya diam menatap Hosu. Menangkap kebingungan dari wajah Yoochun, berkisahlah Yunho tentang kejadian 28 tahun lalu ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Jaejoong di Amerika.

"Sejak saat itu, setiap hari aku pergi ke taman itu berharap bertemu dengannya untuk sekedar meminta maaf… tapi ia tak kunjung datang." Yunho mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hmm..", Yoochun mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti, "Kau yakin anak yang kau temui saat itu adalah Jaejoong hyung?"

"Nde, karena tadi aku melihatnya.. saat dia menunggumu sambil bermain ayunan, ia menyanyikan lagu yang sama.. dengan suara yang sama seperti dulu, sangat merdu."

"Sesungguhnya aku masih belum percaya."

"Yaa! Apa kau pikir Yunho hyung berbohong?" kesal Junsu.

"Bukannya tidak mau mempercayai kalian, aku hanya waspada. Keadaan Jae hyung sangat mudah mengundang perlakuan jahat dari orang lain."

"Nde, aku tau. Oh..", seakan teringat sesuatu, Yunho merogoh saku jasnya mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan menunjukkannya pada Yoochun, "Ini… orang ini yang kulihat saat itu." Tunjuk Yunho pada salah satu orang yang ada dalam foto.

Foto yang dipegang Yunho saat ini adalah foto Jaejoong dengan kedua orangtuanya ketika ia berumur 10 tahun yang memang selalu dibawa oleh namja cantik itu dan sepertinya foto itu terjatuh saat ia berkeliling taman mencari minum dan Yunho memungutnya.

Yoochun mengambil foto yang ada dalam genggaman Yunho, 'Jae hyung pabbo..' batin namja berjidat lebar itu sambil melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

"OMOOO..!" pekik Yoochun tiba-tiba sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak begitu?"

Tak dihiraukan omelan namja berwajah imut itu, Yoochun menghampiri sepupunya, "Joongie, kenapa makan es krim, eoh? Kau kan sedang flu.. aigoo, sudah habis 2 mangkuk lagi, dan sekarang mangkuk yang ketiga.." pekik namja berjidat luas itu sambil menarik mangkuk es krim dari genggaman sepupunya.

"Tadi katanya boleh…" keluh Jaejoong sambil mencoba menggapai mangkuk es krim yang diangkat tinggi oleh Yoochun.

"Tiiidak.. tidak.. tidak boleh." Keukeuh Yoochun.

Jaejoong menyerah menggapai mangkuk es krimnya yang masih diangkat tinggi oleh Yoochun. Dengan sendok yang masih ia pegang, namja cantik itu menyendok es krim Changmin. Namun tidak dapat karena Changmin sudah lebih dulu menarik mangkuk es krimnya menjauhkannya dari Jaejoong, "Ini punya Minnie. Joongie tidak boleh mengambilnya.. sedikitpun."

"Huuh.." kesal Jaejoong sambil menggantung sendoknya di mulut.

Pose yang sangat imut bagi Yunho hingga membuat namja tampan bermata musang itu menyunggingkan senyum menawannya.

"Kalau makan es krim banyak-banyak, nanti suaramu tidak bisa keluar karena radang tenggorokan." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong sambil membawa segelas air hangat lalu menyerahkannya pada namja cantik itu, "Minumlah.. air hangat. Supaya kau tidak kehilangan suaramu."

Jaejoong menerima pemberian Yunho lalu meminumnya dengan cepat namun setelah itu menyemburkannya, "Panas.." ujarnya sambil menyernyitkan alisnya. Mungkin karena sedari tadi lidahnya menerima yang dingin-dingin, air yang sebenarnya hangat itu terasa panas baginya.

Yunho segera mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung jasnya lalu menyapukannya ke sekitar mulut Jaejoong yang basah terkena air semburannya. Sontak ketiga namja selain mereka dilanda keheningan. Yoosu diam karena terpaku dengan adegan YunJae, sedang Changmin diam karena masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

Yunho telah selesai dari kegiatannya dan waktu yang seakan terhenti tadi bergulir kembali.

"Sudah cukup. Kajja pulang, Joongie."

Yoochun segera menarik Jaejoong pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tapi Joongie masih mau main sama Minnie.."

"Minnie mau sekolah, jadi tidak bisa bermain."

Pabbo Yoochun, padahal hari sudah sore, bahkan ini hari minggu. Mana ada orang yang sekolah. Untung saja Jaejoong bisa dikelabui.

Saat sampai di pintu kafe hendak keluar, Yoochun berbalik kemudian membungkukkan badannya, pamit pada Junsu, Yunho, dan Changmin-yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

Hosu menatap punggung Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang menjauh hingga Jaechun hilang dari pandangan.

PLUK

Junsu menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Masih butuh waktu, hyung. Tapi kalau memang jodoh, Tuhan pasti berikan jalan untuk kalian bertemu lagi."

"Nde. Gomawo, Su-ie." ucap Yunho sambil mengambil tempat di samping Changmin dengan Junsu di seberang mejanya.

"Changminnie… sudah tau caranya tertawa, eoh? Sekarang perlihatkan senyummu. Seperti appa.." Yunho menyunggingkan senyum memberi contoh pada Changmin namun hanya dijawab senyuman datar oleh food monster itu.

"Datar sekali.. tapi bolehlah.." Yunho menggantung kalimatnya karena mau mengambil napas dalam, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau menyukainya?"

"Menyukai siapa?" Tanya Changmin balik.

"Joongie… kau tertawa begitu saja dengannya."

"Min juga tidak tau. Min hanya merasa nyaman di dekatnya, appa.."

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.."

"Wae?"

"Karena namja berjidat lebar itu yang melarangnya." Ujar Junsu kesal.

Changmin pun terdiam, membuat Yunho dan Junsu ikut terdiam. Bocah itu kini memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Menganalisa kira-kira apa yang terjadi hingga Yoochun melarang mereka bertemu lagi. 8 tahun hanyalah umur bagi Changmin, pada kenyataannya, pikiran anak itu sudah sangat dewasa. Hal itu karena hidupnya yang terbilang berat. Saat berumur 5 tahun, ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri eommanya tewas tertabrak mobil karena melindunginya.. dan sejak saat itulah ia lupa caranya tertawa, bahkan tersenyum. Karena kecelakaan itu, mertua Yunho yang memiliki perusahaan besar memutus begitu saja hubungan mereka hingga Changmin dan Yunho yang terbiasa hidup berkecukupan-malah tergolong mewah harus memulai semuanya dari awal. Yunho melamar kerja dimanapun tak ada yang mau menerimanya karena pengaruh mertuanya yang sangat besar. Akhirnya, setelah setahun mencoba melamar kerja kesana kemari namun tak membuahkan hasil, Yunho memutuskan untuk merintis usaha yang memang belum begitu besar saat ini, namun cukup untuk menyambung hidup.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Sekarang kau yang mengikutiku, eoh?" ujar Junsu yang sedang berada di sebuah kafe dengan Yoochun yang berada di seberang mejanya.

"Huh.. percaya diri sekali kau. Aku dipecat karena terlalu sering izin, karena itu aku melamar pekerjaan pada Yunho sajangnim karena kudengar kerjanya tidak terikat waktu.. dan sialnya, aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Sial katamu? Kau cari ribut, huh?" Junsu mulai kesal, namja imut itu melemparkan _deathglare-_nya.

"Siapa takut!" tantang Yoochun juga ikut melemparkan _deathglare_.

_Deathglare_ duo Yoosu berganti menjadi tatapan bodoh, lalu tiba-tiba mereka tertawa bersamaan, "Kita tak seharusnya bertengkar terus, sekarang kau kan rekan kerjaku." Ujar Yoochun.

"Kau yang memulai duluan.."

"Haha, ne. Mianhae."

"…"

"…"

"Pesanlah sesuatu. Kutraktir.. sebagai salam perdamaian."

"Wah.. tiba-tiba jadi baik begini. Aku jadi curiga.."

"Yasudah.. traktirnya batal."

"Hee? Mana bisa begitu.. baiklah baiklah.. maaf. Aku kan hanya bercanda, kau ini sentimen sekali." Ujar Yoochun sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu yang ada di meja diikuti oleh Junsu.

Tak lama mereka memilih menu, mereka memanggil pelayan kafe itu lalu mengatakan pesanan masing-masing. Setelah itu Yoosu hanya diam, tak tau harus membicarakan apa. Tapi akhirnya Junsu membuka suara.

"Sepertinya Changmin sangat menyukai Jaejoong-sshi. Ia yang tak pernah tertawa sejak kematian ibunya, tertawa begitu saja saat bersama sepupumu itu. Tapi kau jahat sekali melarang kita bertemu lagi. Sejak saat itu, Changmin malah semakin murung saja, ia merasa kehilangan teman."

Yoochun mengambil napas dalam lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki, "Mianhae.. tapi kau kan sudah tau alasanku."

"Yeah.."

"Pesanan Anda, tuan.." ujar pelayan yang datang ke meja Yoosu sambil meletakkan dua cangkir berisi moccachinno di meja tersebut.

"Gamsahamnida." Ucap Yoosu bersamaan.

Lagi, setelah kepergian pelayan, hanya suara adukan yang terdengar mengisi keheningan diantara Yoochun dan Junsu.

"…"

"…"

"Menurutku, Yunho hyung mencintai Jaejoong-sshi. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Yeah.. aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Hmm… lalu.. kenapa? Apa kau juga mencintai Jaejoong-sshi dan tak suka ada namja atau yeoja lain mendekatinya?"

"Hey.. Jae hyung itu sepupuku.", Yoochun mengambil napas sebentar, "Aku hanya takut.. itu hanya cinta sesaat karena rasa kasihan. Bagaimana kalau Yunho sajangnim bosan lalu mencampakkan Jae hyung begitu saja?"

"Aku yakin Yunho hyung tidak akan seperti itu. Kau lihat kan bagaimana Yunho hyung menatap Jaejoong-sshi saat mengelap mulut Jaejoong-sshi yang saat itu basah terkena air? Sejak itu, ia tak pernah absen menatap sapu tangan yang digunakannya saat itu. Bahkan ia masih mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka 28 tahun lalu."

"Kalau dia memang mencintai Jae hyung, kenapa ia menikah bahkan mempunyai anak?"

"Hmm… sebenarnya… Changmin bukan anak kandung Yunho hyung… ia punya alasan tertentu ketika menikahi eommanya Changmin dan aku tau itu bukan karena cinta."

"Jadi, hanya Jae hyung orang yang dicintai Yunho sajangnim selama hidupnya?"

Junsu mengangguk, "Dan aku juga belum pernah melihat Yunho hyung memiliki hubungan special selain dengan eomma Changmin."

"Hmm…"

"Jaejoong-sshi adalah cinta pertama Yunho hyung. Setelah 28 tahun berlalu, mereka bertemu lagi dan Changmin bahkan langsung akrab dengan Jaejoong-sshi. Kalau mereka bersatu, bukankah itu akan jadi akhir yang manis dari perjalanan cinta yang panjang?" lanjut Junsu.

Setelah mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari Junsu, Yoochun meletakkan tangannya di dagunya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya tampak sedang berpikir dan menimang-nimang sesuatu.

Keheningan pun kembali melanda dua orang yang sejak pertama bertemu sudah seperti _tom and jerry_ ini.

Tiba-tiba Yoochun melirik arlojinya, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sudah waktunya menjaga Jae hyung."

"Eumm.. chamkaman.. memangnya orangtua Jaejoong-sshi dimana? Kenapa selalu kau yang menjaganya?"

"Orangtua Jae hyung sibuk bekerja. Kau tau kan? Pengobatan untuk penderita retardasi mental tidak murah? Karena itu mereka membanting tulang sehingga tak banyak cukup waktu untuk menjaga Jae hyung, dan aku tau diri sebagai orang yang sudah dirawat oleh orangtuanya sejak kecil untuk menjaganya… Mungkin kalian mau membantuku menjaganya?" ujar Yoochun sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Junsu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya berharap namja imut itu mengerti maksud kalimat terakhirnya.

Junsu menerima kartu nama itu, "Gomawo, Yoochun-sshi. Kami pasti akan sering mengunjungi kalian."

"Kutunggu.." Yoochun beranjak dari duduknya, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Gomawo traktirannya." Setelah itu ia pun menghilang dari hadapan Junsu.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Joongie…" seru Changmin saat memasuki kediaman Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Bocah 8 tahun itu datang bersama Yunho dan Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Changmin bingung. Mengerti akan hal itu, Yoochun berujar, "Itu Changmin, temanmu yang kau panggil 'Minnie'."

Wajar kalau namja cantik itu tidak ingat, penyakitnya membuat kemampuan mengingatnya rendah. Apalagi mereka baru bertemu lagi setelah 2 bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir, setelah itu senyumnya terkembang, "Minnie.." sambil memegang tangan Changmin lalu mengayunkannya, "Kajja kita makan es krim porsi jumbo lagi."

Sepertinya Jaejoong telah ingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Joongie.. persediaan es krim di rumah sudah habis, dan kita tak mungkin pergi ke kafe sekarang karena mereka baru saja sampai, kasihan kalau harus pergi lagi." Ujar Yoochun mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Jaejoong.

"Biar aku yang pergi membeli es krim. Kulihat di dekat sini ada minimarket." Ujar Junsu.

"Aku ikut." Yoochun mengikuti langkah Junsu menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia berbalik mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yunho, "Sajangnim, titip Jae hyung."

Yoochun dan Junsu kini sedang berjalan menuju minimarket.

"Kau sengaja ikut untuk memberi kesempatan pada Yunho hyung kan?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

"Merayuku, eoh?"

"Pppfft… Maaf, seleraku tidak rendah."

"Maksudmu apa, heh? Aiissh.. jinjja. Kau ini…"

"Hahaha. Aku ikut karena takut kau mengutil di minimarket."

"Ya! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, jidat lebaaaar…" seru Junsu sambil mengejar Yoochun yang sudah berlari, bermaksud kabur agar tidak diamuk.

.

~yunjae~

.

Yunho hanya duduk diam di atas sofa menatap Jaemin yang sedang bermain puzzle di atas karpet. Namja tampan bermata musang itu tak tau harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk Jaejoong untuk menumpahkan rasa rindunya selama 28 tahun ini, tapi tak mungkin karena itu pasti akan membuat Jaejoong takut. Pasalnya Yunho juga tau kalau saat ia memeluk Jaejoong waktu itu, namja cantik itu hampir saja menangis, terlihat dari titik air di sudut matanya.

Mengerti keadaan, Changmin memanggil appanya, "Appa.. ikutlah bermain. Kami tidak bisa menyelesaikan puzzle ini."

"Eh? Nde."

Yunho menghampiri Jaemin dan ikut menyusun puzzle-puzzle itu. Sebenarnya Yunho tau, Changmin hanya bermaksud membantunya, tak mungkin anak secerdas itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan puzzle yang sangat mudah ini. Ia bersyukur memiliki anak seperti Changmin.

Karena lelah bermain dan menunggu es krim yang tak kunjung datang, Jaejoong dan Changmin tertidur.

Yunho tersenyum melihat pemandangan damai yang disuguhkan dua namja beda usia yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ia mengambil jaket Changmin lalu menyelimuti tubuh anaknya dengan jaket itu. Kemudian ia menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan jaketnya dan memandang wajah namja cantik itu lama. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan mengecup kening namja yang sudah dicintainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Ekhem… Junsu yah. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku saja ke dapur. Kita hanya mengganggu kalau disini.. sepertinya Yunho sajangnim masih ingin melepas rasa rindunya."

"Nde, kau benar Yoochun ah. Aigo aigoo.. diam-diam Yunho hyung ternyata…"

Yoochun dan Junsu yang baru saja datang langsung berjalan menuju dapur setelah melihat adegan Yunjae. Yunho yang awalnya canggung dan terkejut karena takut Yoochun marah padanya jadi tersenyum karena ia tau Yoochun justru mendukungnya. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Yoosu menuju dapur.

"Kalian kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Yunho saat sudah berada di dapur.

"Maksud hyung, kenapa kami tidak lebih lama lagi perginya agar kau bisa melepas rindu lebih lama dengan cinta pertamamu?" Junsu bertanya balik dengan nada sedikit meledek.

"Ahaha, kau ini.. ada-ada saja." Yunho jadi canggung akibat perkataan Junsu yang sedikitnya benar.

"Es krim di minimarket dekat sini habis, sajangnim. Jadi kami pergi ke toko es krim yang cukup jauh dari sini."

"Yoochun ah.. jangan memanggilku sajangnim. Kita tidak sedang bekerja."

"Kalau begitu, kakak ipar. Boleh?"

Sontak Yunchunsu tertawa.

Yunho mengambil napas lega. Setidaknya, jalannya sudah terbuka, walau sedikit.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Natural – Our Destiny

Genre: Romance.

Rate: T

Length: Twoshot (2 of 2)

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng (as Kim Hankyung), and Yoonhee (Yunho's mom).

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae. Yoosu. Hanchul.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. Typo. Tidak sesuai EYD.

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[Natural – Our Destiny]

.

"_Eomma.. soal Jaejoong.. bagaimana?" _

_Yeoja paruh baya itu menatap Yunho sekilas. Sedikit salah tingkah, namja tampan itu memasang senyum gugupnya. Namun senyum itu hilang bersamaan dengan langkah kaki eommanya yang menjauh. _

'_Hhhh.. lagi-lagi. Selalu saja pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun jika aku membicarakan Jaejoong.' _

"Yunho hyung.. melamun eoh?"

"Ah", sedikit terkesiap, namun Yunho dapat segera menguasai dirinya, "Aniya, Su-ie." jawab namja bermata musang itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Junsu menuju beranda lantai 2 rumah Jaejoong yang sudah hampir setahun ini rutin dikunjunginya bersama Junsu dan Changmin 2 minggu sekali.

Ia memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin sore menerpa wajahnya. Lama dengan keadaan seperti itu, Yunho lalu mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah dari kantong jasnya. Membuka kotak itu kemudian menatap dua cincin yang berada di dalamnya. Cincin yang sesuai dengan jarinya dan jari Jaejoong.

"Kapan hyung akan memberikannya?" tanya Yoochun yang tiba-tiba datang dan berada di sebelah Yunho.

"Kuharap secepatnya. Setahun lagi aku dan Jaejoongie sudah kepala empat. Agak aneh kalau mengadakan upacara pernikahan.. haha." Walau tertawa, di wajah Yunho justru terpasang ekspresi sedih.

"40, 50, atau 60 tahun.. tak masalah kalau memang harus begitu jalannya."

Yunho menatap Yoochun sekilas, kemudian menghela napas dalam, "Kau benar."

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua saja yang lebih dulu menikah." Lanjut Yunho.

Yoochun menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung, "Berdua? Dengan siapa, hyung?"

"Tentu saja dengan Junsu."

Tawa Yoochun hampir saja meledak, "Jangan bercanda, hyung."

"Huh. Siapa juga yang mau denganmu, jidat lebar." kesal Junsu yang baru saja datang ke tengah-tengah 2yu.

"Benci dengan cinta itu bagaikan hanya dibatasi seutas benang." Ujar Yunho sambil melangkah meninggalkan Yoosu yang melongo.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Minnie sedang mengajari Joongie mengikat tali sepatu." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Waah.. coba. Yunnie ingin lihat Joongie mengikat tali sepatu."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Euung.. Joongie belum bisa. Sekarang Yunnie yang kasih contoh ke Joongie. Kalau minta Minnie, dia pasti ngomel-ngomel karena Joongie belum bisa-bisa…"

Yunho segera melirik ke arah Changmin lalu berbisik padanya, "Kau berani memarahi calon eommamu di belakang appa, eoh?"

Changmin membuang mukanya dari pandangan Yunho lalu memeletkan lidahnya pada Jaejoong, "Dasar Joongie tukang ngadu.." yang dibalas oleh peletan lidah juga oleh namja cantik itu.

"Yunnie akan memberikan contoh pada Joongie, perhatikan baik-baik ne."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu dengan sangat perlahan.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Joongie tadi perhatikan Yunnie kan?"

"Ung." Jaejoong mengangguk lucu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Joongie coba, ne." ujar Yunho sambil melepas ikatan tali sepatu yang tadi ia buat kemudian menyerahkannya pada namja cantik di hadapannya.

Jaejoong mencoba melakukan seperti apa yang Yunho contohkan. Perlahan namun pasti, ia akhirnya dapat membuat simpul pada ikatan talinya walau masih sedikit kurang rapi.

Plok Plok Plok.

Yunho bertepuk tangan, "Joongie hebat… Kalau begitu, karena Joongie sudah berusaha dan akhirnya berhasil, Yunnie beri hadiah."

Yunho memajukan wajahnya mendekatkannya pada wajah Jaejoong, kemudian…Cup. Bibir hatinya mengecup lembut kening namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Changmin yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan pasangan lovey dovey yang membuatnya sedikit iritasi walau tak memungkiri bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam hatinya. Bocah itu menghampiri duo Yoosu yang masih di beranda.

"Eh? Changminnie? Sudah selesai bermain dengan Jaejoong hyung?" Tanya Junsu saat melihat Changmin yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Jaejoong ajusshi sedang 'bermain' bersama appa. Jadi lebih baik Min kesini daripada mata Min iritasi."

"Hahaha.." Yoosu tertawa bersamaan setelah sebelumnya saling berpandangan.

Kemudian ketiganya menatap YunJae couple yang sedang asyik sendiri, seperti dunia hanya benar-benar milik mereka berdua.

"Yoochun jusshi, Min ingin Jaejoong ajusshi jadi eomma Min. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Tapi…"

Junsu dan Changmin menatap Yoochun, menunggu namja berjidat luas itu melanjutkan ucapannya yang menggantung.

"Tapi apa kau yakin?"

"Mengapa Min harus tak yakin?"

"Di luar sana.. masih banyak.."

"Masih banyak apa, ajusshi?" sela Changmin. Dilemparkan pada Yoochun _deathglare_-nya. Ia sedikit kesal pada namja berjidat luas di hadapannya ini, "Jaejoong eomma lebih baik.. setidaknya bila dibandingkan dengan yeoja-yeoja yang sekarang mulai mendekati appa Min. Apa itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Min yakin?"

Yoochun melongo.

"Hhhh.. bahkan kau sudah menyebutnya 'Jaejoong eomma'. Yaah, apa boleh buat. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa lagi, Yoochun jusshi?"

"Aigoo, galak sekali. Aku hanya ingin kau meminta padaku dengan merajuk selayaknya anak-anak seumuranmu."

"Merajuk? Shireoo.. itu bukan gaya Min."

"Ayolaaah."

"Shireo."

"Sudahlah, Changminnie.. jangan memaksakan diri terus. Aku tau. Meski sikapmu harus kuakui sudah sangat dewasa, tapi kau tetaplah seorang anak berumur 8 tahun. Jauh dalam dirimu pasti ingin berlaku selayaknya anak-anak seumurmu. Iya kan?"

"Huh? Berlaku selayaknya anak-anak seumurku? Sikap manja maksud hyung?"

"Yaa, sejenis itu."

"Ani. Manja itu identik dengan orang lemah. Min tidak mau. Min harus menjadi orang kuat supaya tidak perlu ada orang lain yang harus melindungi Min, terutama orangtua. Kalau bisa, Min yang melindungi mereka." Ujar Changmin dengan nada suara yang semakin lama semakin rendah sambil berbalik membelakangi Yoosu dan menundukkan kepala.

Yoochun terpana. Ia arahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Changmin namun ditahan oleh Junsu, "Tolong biarkan dia dulu. Sepertinya dia sedang teringat pada eommanya." ujar namja imut itu sedikit berbisik.

Yoochun menatap Junsu seakan bertanya 'memang ada apa?' dan hanya ditanggapi senyum getir oleh Junsu.

"Minnieeeeee…"

Panggilan Jaejoong yang seperti sedang bernyanyi seriosa itu membuat Changmin menghentikan pikirannya yang sedang melanglangbuana ke masa-masa lalu dan menoleh ke belakang mendapati Jaejoong dan Yunho yang kini ikut bergabung di beranda.

"Tadaaa… Lihaaat. Tadi Yunnie mengajarkan Joongie memasang tali sepatu juga, Minnie. Joongie juga membuat simpul dengan rapi lhoo." Ujar Jaejoong riang sambil menunjukkan sepatu kets Changmin yang di ujungnya terdapat simpul pita yang namja cantik itu buat.

"_Eommaaaa… eommaa, cepatlaaah. Kenapa lama cekali? Eomma cedang apaaa? Nanti Min telambaat." _

_Dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh seorang yeoja berumur 20 tahunan menghampiri bocah yang berteriak-teriak itu. _

"_Ya! Changminnie.. tidak baik berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Eomma lama karena…. Tadaaaa. Lihat. Sepatu untukmu. Supaya kau menang lomba lari hari ini." _

"_Cepatu baluuu.." _

"_Uhm. Eomma yang memasangkan talinya lho." _

"_Eh? Memangnya caat eomma beli, talinya belum telpacang?" _

"_Sudah. Tapi eomma melepasnya dan memasangkannya kembali. Yaahh, setidaknya ada yang eomma lakukan untuk mendukungmu menang." _

"_Gomawo, eommaaa.." _

"_Hanya terima kasih saja? Mana poppo untuk eomma?" _

_CHU~~ _

_Yeoja itu kemudian memeluk sang anak erat, "Eomma menyayangi Minnie.." _

"Minniiieeee.."

Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya akan masa lalu bersama sang eomma dan menatap Jaejoong yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal karena hanya didiamkan saja oleh Changmin.

"Go..gomawo." ucap bocah 8 tahun itu sambil menerima sepatu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo? Shireoo.. Yunnie tadi memberi Joongie hadiah, jadi Minnie juga harus."

"Hadiah apa?"

"Tentu saja poppo."

DEGG

Jantung Changmin berdebar. Matanya mulai terasa panas. Dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Jaejoong seperti dulu ia mencium eommanya dan memeluk namja cantik di hadapannya yang sedang berjongkok guna menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher putih itu agar semua orang di sana tak melihatnya yang mulai menitikkan air mata, "Eomma.." gumamnya di sela tangisnya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Setelah kejadian yang cukup dramatis tadi, Changmin kini sedang tertidur sambil memeluk Jaejoong-yang juga sedang terlelap-sangat erat, membuat Yoochun, Yunho, dan Junsu terpana melihat dua namja beda usia itu.

Kemudian Yoochun menatap Yunho hendak bertanya sesuatu, namun namja tampan bermata musang itu lebih dulu membuka suaranya.

"Hari itu Changmin menjadi wakil kelasnya dalam lomba lari di TKnya. Pagi hari sebelum berangkat, eommanya menghadiahkan sepatu baru untuk Changmin dan memasang ulang tali sepatu itu. Ia bilang setidaknya ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mendukung anaknya itu supaya menang. Dan itulah saat-saat terakhir mereka. Dalam perjalanan menuju TK, ia menjadi korban sopir mobil yang mengantuk karena menyelamatkan Changmin yang hampir tertabrak." Suara Yunho berubah lirih dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Seandainya aku ada di sana... seandainya aku bisa melindungi mereka saat itu.. Changmin.. dia tidak perlu kehilangan eomma kandungnya."

"Hyung.." Yoochun mendekati Yunho dan menepuk pundak atasannya itu, menyampaikan rasa berdukanya juga mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan masa lalu.

Yunho menghela napasnya kuat-kuat setelah menahan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya hingga membuatnya seakan sulit bernapas, "Gwaenchana, Yoochun ah."

"Dan aku merasa, Changmin cepat akrab dengan Jae hyung karena Jae hyung sedikit banyak mirip dengan eomma Changmin." Junsu ikut membuka suara.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Junsu yah. Eomma Changmin, memperlakukan anak itu seperti teman. Sama seperti Jaejoongie."

"Kalau begitu.." Yoochun mengambil alih kotak beludru merah berisi dua cincin yang ada dalam genggaman Yunho, "Cepat berikan ini pada Jae hyung agar kau bisa melengkapi puzzle kebahagiaan Changmin."

"Kau ini. Tadi kau bilang 40, 50, atau 60 tahun tak masalah. Sekarang kau menyuruhku cepat."

"Hehe" Yoochun nyengir kuda, "Habisnya.. aku tidak tega melihat Changmin, hyung."

"Huh.. dasar jidat lebar plin plan." Cibir Junsu.

"Mwo? _Duckbutt_, kau cari ribut denganku, eoh?"

"Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud _duckbutt_, huh?"

"Tentu saja kau—"

"Ya! Kau cari mati, hah?"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalian.. kalau kalian masih melanjutkan adu mulut ini, akan kuhukum kalian untuk menikah sekarang juga."

"Mwo? ANDWAE!" seru Yoosu kompak.

"Kalau begitu diamlah dan biarkan anak dan calon istriku tidur dengan nyenyak."

.

~yunjae~

.

Yunho melirik takut-takut pada eommanya yang sedang memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan Changmin yang sedang bermain.

_CKLEK _

"_Anneyoong.." sapa Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan pada Jaejoong yang membukakan pintu. _

"_Yunnie.. Minnie.. dan.. ung?" _

_Melihat kebingungan dari sang namja cantik, Yunho memperkenalkan 'orang baru' yang mereka bawa kali ini, "Kenalkan, ini eommaku." _

_Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, senyum mengembang kemudian menghias wajahnya, "Uwaah, neomu yeppodaaaa.. Jaejoong imnida. Ahjumma bisa memanggilku Joongie." Ujar Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri sambil menjabat tangan eomma Yunho yang dibalas dengan gumaman namanya oleh yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik walau sudah cukup berumur itu. _

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan pasang ekspresi menyeramkan seperti itu lagi."

"Eh.. ah.. Junsu yah, kau mengagetkanku."

"Salah hyung sendiri, melamun saja daritadi. Percayalah Yoonhee jumma akan merestui kalian."

"Ka.. kau tau apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa hal seperti itu masih kau pertanyakan?"

PLAKK

Tubuh Yunho dan Junsu terdorong ke depan akibat serangan tiba-tiba pada punggung mereka. Dan pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah Park Yoochun.

"Yak! Park Yoochun jidat lebar, kau mengagetkanku. Aissshh.. appo." Ringis Junsu sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Melihat itu Yoochun nyengir kuda, ia senang jika membuat Junsu kesal.

"Kalian membicarakanku ya?"

"Mwo? Maaf saja, aku tak pernah punya waktu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tak penting."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, _duckbutt_?"

"Ya! Berani menghinaku, huh?"

CKLEK

"Saengil chukkaeeee..."

"Eommaaa.. appaaa.."

Hanya suara Jaejoong yang memenuhi ruangan itu setelah ucapan selamat ulang tahun terlontar dari mulut appa dan eommanya. Sisanya.. hening.

Heechul, eomma Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling ruang tamu yang biasanya disambangi oleh Yunho, Junsu, dan Changmin itu kini bertambah 1 anggota baru. Kebingungan membuatnya hampir linglung. Untung saja suaminya-Hankyung dengan sigap mengambil alih cake ulang tahun yang hampir dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh sang istri.

Yoochun menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. Selalu begitu. Setiap kali orang tua Jaejoong-yang merupakan orang tua asuh juga paman dan bibinya memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya, waktunya tak pernah tepat. Tahun lalu, mereka memberi kejutan di rumah padahal Yoochun sedang mengajak Jaejoong berjalan-jalan di taman bermain. Dua tahun lalu, mereka sengaja datang ke tempat kerja Yoochun padahal namja itu sedang ada rapat. Begitu juga tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Lagi-lagi datang di saat yang tidak tepat, ya.", Heechul nyengir kuda, segera ia mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya kemudian mengelap tangannya yang sedikit berminyak akibat krim dari cake yang tadi dibawanya, "Maafkan atas sikapku..", Heechul membungkuk dalam, tangan kirinya menepuk punggung Hankyung, memintanya untuk ikut membungkuk, "Eh? Ah, mianhanda."

Dengan senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya, Heechul mengulurkan tangan pada Yoonhee, "Anneyong.. aku Heechul, eommanya Jaejoong."

Tak ada pergerakan dari eomma Yunho, yeoja paruh baya itu hanya menatap tangan Heechul yang terulur padanya.

"A..ada apa? Kau terkejut karena aku namja dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang ibu?"

"A..aah, tidak.", Yoonhee menjabat tangan Heechul, "Aku Yoonhee, eommanya Yunho."

"Hmm. Ah, ini suamiku, Hankyung." Ujar Heechul sambil memegang pundak namja di sebelahnya.

Hankyung membungkukkan badannya lagi, ia tak bisa gunakan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Yoonhee karena masih membawa cake, dan dibalas anggukan pula oleh yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku dan Hankyung akan sangat senang bila kau mau bergabung dengan kami merayakan ulang tahun Yoochun."

Yoonhee tersenyum, "Aku sama sekali tak keberatan."

"Kalau begitu cepat kita makan kuenyaa.." seru Changmin.

"Nde, eommaaa. Joongie ingin makan kueee."

"Eeeh, tidak boleh begitu. Harus menyanyikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan tiup lilin terlebih dahulu.", Heechul mengambil kue yang ada di tangan Hankyung dan meletakkannya di meja, "Chamkkamannyeo~.." perlahan ia membakar lilin yang sudah padam karena didiamkan cukup lama tadi, "Naah.. ayo kita bernyanyi."

Heechul mulai bertepuk tangan sesuai irama lagu ucapan selamat ulang tahun diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida.. saengil chukkae hamnida.. Saranghaneun uri Yoochun.. saengil chukkae hamnida.."

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Buatlah permohonan."

Yoochun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Heechul, memejamkan mata cukup lama, membukanya perlahan, dan meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahun itu.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Kembali tepuk tangan menggema dalam ruang tamu yang tak begitu luas namun cukup untuk menampung 8 orang yang kini sedang memasang wajah bahagia itu.

"Potong kuenya... dan berikan yang pertama pada orang yang spesi—oh, jangan padaku. Aku sedang diet."

Heechul menolak potongan kue pertama yang diberikan Yoochun.

"Yaa ahjumma.. Kupikir kau sudah cukup kurus, yang seharusnya diet itu orang ini.." Yoochun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Junsu, "Aah, ini kuberikan padamu saja." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sepotong kue di atas piring yang ada dalam genggamannya pada Junsu.

"Uhukk uhukk.." Heechul mengeluarkan suara batuk yang dibuat-buat, "Sudah kuduga.. diantara kalian berdua ada apa-apa. Buktinya kau memberikan kue itu pada Junsu."

"Aniyoo.. aku kasihan melihatnya yang sepertinya sangat ingin memakan kue itu. Lihat, air liurnya sudah menetes."

"Mwo?" Dengan satu tangan yang bebas Junsu menelusuri wajahnya, memastikan ucapan Yoochun, namun tak ada bekas apapun di sana, "Ya! Kau mengerjaiku ya?" Junsu meletakkan kue dalam genggamannya di atas meja, "Awas kau ya!"

Yoochun berlari menghindari kejaran Junsu. Jaejoong tertawa melihat kelakuan Tom and Jerry berwujud manusia itu sedang 5 orang lainnya menggeleng heran melihat tingkah laku mereka.

BAG BUGH

"Aww.. appo. Ahjumma, tolong.. Junsu sudah mulai beringas."

"Apa katamu?"

BAK BUK BAK BUK KROMPYANG BRETAAK GUBRAK BRUK CTANG CTING

"Maaf, ahjumma tak akan menolongmu. Biar kau rasakan itu. Salahmu selalu usil pada Junsu.", Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari duo Yoosu, kemudian tersenyum, "Tunggulah. Aku akan memotong-motong kuenya dan memberikannya pada kalian. Yoonhee sshi, kau harus mencoba kue ini, buatan temanku yang memiliki toko kue dekat sini, sangat enak."

"Jangan terlalu resmi begitu, cukup panggil aku Yoonhee yah saja."

"Eoh? Nde."

.

~yunjae~

.

Perayaan ulangtahun yang sederhana itu sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Jaejoong sedang tidur di kamarnya, namja cantik itu sepertinya sangat lelah. Sedang yang lainnya sedang membantu tuan rumah membereskan ruang tamu yang keadaannya bak kapal pecah.

"Halmonie.." panggil Changmin seraya menghampiri Yoonhee.

Yoonhee menoleh pada cucunya sejenak kemudian kembali pada kegiatannya-mengepel lantai yang licin akibat krim kue yang berceceran, "Wae, Minnie ah?"

"Sebelumnya maaf, Min pernah melihat saat appa membicarakan Jaejoong ajusshi kepada halmonie, halmonie malah diam saja."

"Hmm.."

"Ketika Min sedang bersama Jaejoong ajusshi, Min seperti berada di dekat eomma."

"Jadi, tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan kan, ahjumma?"

"Junsu yah/Junsu ajusshi.." ujar Changmin dan Yoonhee bersamaan saat melihat sang pemilik suara yang baru saja bergabung diantara mereka.

"Kau menguping.."

Junsu memasang pose 'peace' sambil nyengir kuda, "Mian, ahjumma.." kemudian memasang ekspresi serius, "Jaejoong hyung memang tak seperti kita, kekurangannya adalah hal yang kebanyakan tidak disukai orang pada umumnya, merepotkan lah, bahkan terkadang membahayakan.. tapi ahjumma bisa lihat sendiri, Jaejoong hyung tumbuh dengan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Jadi aku rasa, hal-hal yang ahjumma takutkan tak akan terjadi."

Yoonhee yang memandang Junsu dan Changmin bergantian, kemudian tersenyum entah apa maksudnya.

"Halmonie kenapa tak mengatakan apa-apa?"

"Ne ahjumma, kenapa diam saja? Katakan sesuatu.. dan apa maksud senyumanmu tadi, hmm?"

"JUNSUUUU..."

Terdengar teriakan Yoochun. Junsu melirik malas pada namja berjidat lebar yang cukup jauh darinya itu sambil mengorek(?) telinganya dengan jari kelingking, "Ish, orang itu. Ada apa teriak-teriak memanggil namaku? Membuat telingaku sakit saja.."

"Kau datangilah dia.."

"Shireoo.. ahjumma jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi."

"Junsu yah, tolong akuuu.."

Terdengar lagi teriakan Yoochun.

"Sudah sana..." Yoonhee mendorong punggung Junsu dari belakang kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Junsu kesal saat berada di hadapan Yoochun.

"Lihatlah.. rambutku terkena permen karet." Jawab Yoochun seraya menunjukkan rambutnya yang lengket.

"Bagaimana bisa.. aisshh, ini lengket sekali. Biar aku ambil gunting."

"Ya! Gu—gunting untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk memotong rambutmu."

"Mwo? Shireoo.. memangnya kau punya pengalaman memotong rambut?"

"Belum sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan, aku tidak mau pitak-pitak nanti."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Singkirkan saja permen karet sialan itu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Ini benar-benar lengket, jidat lebar. Jinjja.. Aaah, potong rambut di salon saja."

"Shireo.."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau orang-orang di jalan meliha aku yang biasanya tampan dan menawan menjadi seperti ini."

Junsu memasang tampang malas kemudian menarik permen karet itu kuat-kuat.

"Ya! Ya! Kau menariknya terlalu kencang.. aarrgh."

"Rasakan!"

.

~yunjae~

.

"Nah sudah selesai." Ujar Yoonhee seraya meletakkan gunting yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong rambut Yoochun.

Yoochun memperhatikan patutan dirinya di depan cermin, "Wooow.. guntingannya benar-benar rapi dan bagus. Ahjumma hebat.."

"Bagaimana kalau tanda terima kasihnya restumu untuk Jaejoong dengan anakku Yunho?"

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin sontak memandang Yoonhee seperti tak percaya akan kalimat yang baru saja mereka dengar dari mulut yeoja paruh baya itu.

"A—a—"

Junsu sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Aku sudah memberinya bahkan sebelum ahjumma memintanya." Ujar Yoochun disertai senyum.

Ketiga orang lainnya ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan beritahukan ini pada Yunho, ne. Biar aku sendiri yang mengatakan kepadanya."

"Tapi aku sudah mendengarnya, eomma."

Semua menoleh pada Yunho yang baru saja datang ke hadapan mereka, namja tampan bermata musang itu sepertinya mendengar semuanya.

Yoonhee tersenyum pada anak semata wayangnya itu, "Jadi apa kau senang?"

"Sangat senang." Yunho memeluk sang eomma erat, "Gomawo."

.

~yunjae~

.

Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam namun kediaman Jaejoong masih ramai seperti siang tadi. Tampak YunJaeMin yang sedang bermain air-padahal awalnya mereka berniat menyiram tanaman yang tumbuh dengan indah di taman belakang rumah, para orangtua-Hankyung, Heechul, Yoonhee duduk dan bercengkerama di sisi taman, sedang Yoochun dan Junsu memisahkan diri dengan menatap langit yang mulai gelap dari beranda lantai 2 sambil sesekali memandang 6 orang lain yang berada di bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

"Untuk apa? Itu bukan hal yang penting."

"Aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk diberikan kepadamu sebagai kado ulang tahun."

"Tidak perlu. Bagiku ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang diingunkan semua orang di dunia ini. Walau bukan orangtua kandung, Hankyung ajusshi dan Heechul ahjumma memberikan kasih sayang yang begitu besar kepadaku. Menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jae hyung adalah kado terindah untukku."

"Tapi di ulang tahunku kemarin, kau menghadiahkan sepatu untukku—aah.. chamkammannyeo..."

Teringat sesuatu, Junsu meninggalkan Yoochun sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya, "Ini topi kesukaanku, kuberikan padamu sebagai kado ulangtahunmu."

Yoochun menerima topi yang diserahkan Junsu, "Biasanya benda kesukaan akan diberikan hanya pada orang yang disukai."

"Kau ingin sekali disukai olehku ya?"

"Tidak jugaaa.. hmm, aku akan menarik ucapanku tadi, selain menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jae hyung, topi ini juga kado terindah bagiku, dari orang yang kusukai."

Merasa malu, Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoochun menuju ke bawah dimana para orang tua kini bergabung dengan yunJaeMin bermain air. Dengan cepat Yoochun merangkul Junsu dan ikut menatap ke bawah.

"Ahjummaaaaa, kekasihku baru saja memberikan kado ulang tahun padaku.."

"Ya! Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu, huh?" gerutu Junsu sambil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah turun. Ahjumma ingin memberi selamat pada kalian berduaa.." Heechul ikut berseru dari bawah.

Yoochun mengangguk dan segera menarik Junsu untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya di taman belakang.

SYUUUUUURRR

Heechul mengarahkan selang yang mengalirkan air pada Yoosu yang baru saja datang ke hadapannya, "Chukkae..."

"Yaa ahjummaaa, kenapa memberi selamatnya dengan air?"

Yoochun tak terima, diambilnya selang lain yang tak jauh darinya dan membalas perbuatan Heechul tadi. Hankyung dan Yoonhee memisahkan diri dari acara main air yang semakin menggila karena bertambahnya 2 anggota baru.

"Sepertinya kita membutuhkan dana ekstra."

"Yeah.. 2 pernikahan akan digelar sekaligus."

END

a/n: aaaaaahhh,, ending mengecewakan :/ dan, apakah ada yang berpikiran sama dengan saya kalau ini udah kayak Yoosu fanfic? XD ttapi saya emang suka banget sama Yoosu disini. Reader boleh timpuk saya kalau tak puas

okay, ini balasan review:

DahsyatNyaff: sip ini dilanjut :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Artemis Jung: Hwaiting :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Galaxy YunJae: makasih udah dibilang bagus :) sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (jd jaema keterbelakangan mental ny dr kcl ya? Lanjuttt) yap. Sip ini dilanjut :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Editor: males ah bilang-bilang :P

Guest: (huaaa...bagussss..romantis...kerennn..lnjutt) makasih makasih :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Buat yang follow ff ini: DahsyatNyaff, Je Park, Willow Aje Kim, boobearchangkyu, ifa . p. arunda, jae sekundes, nur. lazuardy, vianashim, yeye uun

Buat yg favoritin ff ini: Artemis Jung, ChientzNimea2Wind, DahsyatNyaff, Galaxy YunJae, azahra88, boobearchangkyu, ifa. p. arunda, jae sekundes, nur. lazuardy, yeye uun

Buat reviewer: DahsyatNyaff, Artemis Jung, Galaxy YunJae, Guest 1, Editor, Guest 2

Makasih banyaaaaaak atas perhatiannya pada ff ini :)


	3. EPILOG

Title: Natural – Our Destiny [Epilog]

Genre: Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng (as Kim Hankyung), and Yoonhee (Yunho's mom), and other.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Yunjae. Yoosu. Hanchul. Other pair (ada dalam cerita.. tebak sendiri ya :D)

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. Typo. Tidak sesuai EYD.

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[Natural – Our Destiny]

.

"Joongie.."

Dengan senyum merekah Changmin memanggil 'teman'nya. Namja cantik yang dipanggil 'Joongie' itu meletakkan potongan puzzle yang baru saja akan disusunnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah 8 tahun itu, "Ne, Minnie?"

"Bolehkaah... Minnie memanggil Joongie 'eomma'?"

"Eung? Eomma? Waeyo?"

"Karena.. karenaaa.. karena Jung Yunho yang menjadi appanya."

Bletak.

"Aww.. appo." Ringis Changmin seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitakan sang appa.

"Kau tak sopan menyebut nama appamu seperti itu."

Masih memegang kepalanya, Changmin memandang melas pada Yunho (ngebayangin Changmin kecil beneran kayak gitu: kawaiii ne)

"Habis, Min bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya."

Yunho menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat, "Tsk.. tsk.. Lihat appa ne?"

Yunho beralih memandang Jaejoong dan menatapnya lembut, "Jaejoong ah.."

Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Panggil 'Joongie'."

Yunho ikut menggeleng kemudian menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada _cherry lips _Jaejoong, "Aku.. menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau dan aku seperti eomma dan appamu. Kau mau?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Seperti eomma dan appa Joongie? Apa itu artinya Joongie dan Yunnie akan tinggal di rumah yang sama? Pergi bersama? Melakukan semuanya berdua?"

Yunho mengangguk mendatangkan senyum merekah di wajah cantik nan menawan itu, "Jinjja? Joongie akan selalu bersama Yunnie?"

Kembali Yunho mengangguk, "Bersama Minnie juga."

"Jinjja? Joongie mau. Joongie senang bersama Yunnie."

"Aku juga senang.." ujar Yunho dengan suara rendah, perlahan didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup _cherry lips _itu lama, menggigit dan menyapunya dengan lidahnya.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut, Changmin sudah menutup matanya sejak Yunho memajukan wajah kecilnya, sedang yang lain yang melihat adegan itu hanya diam.

Yunho melepas ciuman lembut yag cukup lama itu, senyumnya mengembang melihat wajah cantik di depannya kini memunculkan semburat merah yang membuatnya semakin menawan.

"Ke...kenapa Yunnie menggigit bibir Joongie?"

"Ya! Yunho.. kau mesum sekali. Tak cukupkah hanya mengecup bibirnya sekilas saja?" bisik Yoonhee pada anaknya.

Yunho menjadi salah tingkah, "A—apakah sakit?"

"Uhm." Jaejoong mengangguk dan menunjuk bibirnya, "Sakitnya bukan di sini, tapi di seluruh tubuh Joongie.. rasanyaaa seperti ada listrik yang menyetrum Joongie."

Yunho tersenyum, itu artinya.. Jaejoong menikmatinya kan?

"Su, poppo aku jugaa."

"Mwo?" Bletak. Dengan tidak berperike-dolphin-an Junsu menggeplak kepala Yoochun lalu mendorong kepala Yoochun yang condong ke arahnya, "Singkirkan wajah jelekmu dariku."

"Kau kejam sekali, _duckbutt_."

"Ya! Kau bahkan mengejekku, huh.."

"Junsu yah.."

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoochun kepada Yoonhee, "Ne, ahujmma?"

"Orang tuamu ada dimana? Kau sudah dapat kabar dari mereka?"

"Terakhir eomma mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku mengatakan mereka sudah berangkat."

"Kirimkan pesan pada mereka agar segera datang. Heechullie mengatakan padaku bahwa makanannya sebentar lagi siap."

"Arraseo."

Junsu mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya dan melakukan apa yang dipinta Yoonhee ahjumma tadi. Malam ini orang tua Junsu diundang makan malam bersama, bermaksud mempertemukan tiga keluarga untuk membicarakan pernikahan anak-anak mereka.

"Meja makan sudah siap dengan menu makan malam spesial. Apa orang tuamu sudah datang?" tanya Heechul yang baru saja bergabung dengan yang lain di ruang tamu, sedang tuan rumah yang lain-Hankyung sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih bersih di kamar mandi.

"Mianhae, ahjumma. Bisakah tunggu sebentar lagi? Aku baru saja meminta mereka cepat datang."

"Aah, ne. Tak apa. Aku juga belum berganti pakaian." Ujar Heechul sambil menunjukkan pakaiannya yang sudah tak enak dipandang karena menyiapkan makan malam tadi, ia kemudian berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

"Maaf, kami terlambat."

Terlihat sepasang namja -yang satu berkulit seputih salju dengan bibir merah merekah, sedang yang satunya lagi tinggi, tampan, dan memiliki lesung pipi di wajahnya - yang dituntun masuk ke dalam rumah oleh Yoochun.

"Eomma.. appa.."

.

~yunjae~

.

Semua sudah bersiap pada tempat duduknya masing-masing dengan makanan dan minuman yang sudah tersaji di atas meja di hadapan mereka.

Hankyung, sang tuan rumah membuka jamuan makan itu dengan do'a. Acara makan malam bersama tiga keluarga itu berlangsung tenang.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan.." Junsu membuka suara pertama kali saat dilihatnya semua sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, namja imut itu menunjuk Siwon yang ada di sebelah kirinya, "Kim Siwon, appaku... dan ini.." Junsu menunjuk Kibum, "Choi Kibum, eommaku.."

Siwon dan Kibum membungkukkan badannya, "Salam kenal."

"Ternyata.."

"Wae, Chullie? Kau terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa eomma Junsu juga seorang namja?" tanya Yoonhee.

"Sedikit." Heechul mengulas senyum kemudian menatap SiBum, "Aku Heechul dan ini Hankyung.." Heechul menunjuk sang suami yang duduk di sampingnya, "Kami adalah orang tua Jaejoong juga paman dan bibi dari Yoochun."

"Anneyong.. aku Yoochun, calon menantu kalian."

Heechul memelototkan matanya pada Yoochun yang seenaknya bicara itu, sedang yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

Yoochun memasang pose _peace_, "Aku hanya ingin mencerahkan suasana, jumma.. Tidak enak terlalu formal."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Jadi, aku sudah boleh memasangkan ini di jari Jaejoongie kan?" tanya Yunho seraya membuka sebuah kotak beludru merah dan menyentuh kedua cincin di dalamnya.

"Asal kau berjanji akan terus mencintainya seumur hidupmu."

"Aku bahkan sudah melakukannya sebelum eomma meminta." Yunho meletakkan kotak cincin di sampingnya kemudian menatap lekat sang eomma, "Jaejoongie.. adalah anak kecil yang dulu eomma bentak karena mengira telah membuatku jatuh."

Yoonhee memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Eomma tidak ingat? Di sebuah taman saat kita tinggal di New York, eomma melihatku yang terjatuh karena terkena bolaku sendiri.. dan memarahi anak yang sedang bersamaku saat itu.."

"Anak itu.. Jaejoongie?"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku sudah menyukainya sejak itu, pertama kalinya kami bertemu."

Yoonhee menatap anaknya takjub, kemudian memandang Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sedang bermain bersama tak jauh dari mereka.

Yunho memeluk eommanya erat, "Terima kasih sudah merestui kami."

Yoonhee membalas pelukan itu, "Sudah sepantasnya kulakukan. Aku yakin appamu 'di atas' sana juga merestui kalian."

Yunho melepas pelukannya dari sang eomma kemudian beranjak mendekati Jaejoong dan Changmin lalu merangkul mereka. Jaejoong hanya diam karena terkejut, sedang Changmin membalas pelukan dari sang appa.

'Eomma.. Sama seperti eomma di sana, Min juga menemukan kebahagiaan Min di sini.'

END

a/n: pada minta sekuel kan? nih saya kasih epilog *tebar bunga . saya harap reader puas dengan yunjae dan yunjaemin moment di atas :) Ah, ne, maaf saya tuker marga Siwon dan Kibum, buat kebutuhan cerita. Buat SiBum fans, jangan timpuk saya ya, hehe..

Okey, ini balasan review:

Yjs: haha, iya.. miaan.. makasih udah dibilang sweet :)

Ineedtohateyou: yeeaaahhh... yunjae emang sweet ^^

miele. ayu: saya ikut senang jika Anda senang, hehe..

Galaxy YunJae: maaaf bangeeeet :/ semoga suka epilog ini ya *ngarep

xing mae30: ini saya kasih epilog *nyengir

yyunjjae: saya sendiri bingung haha #plak makasih udah suka :)

Guest: (sequel dunk Ai...) nih aku kasih epilog :)

Guest: (hepi ending) yeaaah..

Buat reviewer di atas, gomawo reviewnya :)

Buat yg follow: Ami Yuzu, Manaka Chan.

Buat yg fav ff ini: ChwangKyuh EvilBerry, Ineedtohateyou, xing mae30.

Makasih banyak atas perhatian kalian semua pada ff ini.

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


End file.
